Celos, Malditos celos!
by VaneK
Summary: Los Malditos celos de Tom, hacen daño a Bill- BillxTom TWC


**Celos Malditos celos**

Otro día más aguantando los gritos de las fans, claro a Bill le encantaba todo eso, los abrazos, los regalos, los besos, las fotos, pero a Tom no le agradaba nada de eso, no por que quisiera la atención de las fans, sino por su hermano, celos de que otras manos lo toquen, celos de los besos que otras le darán.

Si bien es cierto a Tom eso le emocionaba, pero hablando en tiempo pasado claro está, porque desde que descubrió que en realidad amaba a Bill no como hermano precisamente, sino como algo más, éste le había hecho prometer que jamás andaría en plan de player.

Entonces se alejó un poco de las fans, ya no las buscaba ahora era aburrido para él, lo que más le importaba en el día y en la noche era besar a Bill.

Ahí estaban en un meet and greet, Tom riendo y viendo como tocaban a su amado gemelo, sintiendo la sangre hervir y ganas de agarras a su hermano y llevárselo de ahí, pero tenía que contenerse, no podía perder la paciencia.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tom? –preguntó Bill, mientras se acercaba a él. –Te noto molesto.

Tom lo vio seriamente y trató de no contestarle mal a Bill.

- No me pasa nada, solo es que. –titubeo un poco su respuesta. -Tengo dolor de cabeza, eso es.

- Si quieres puedes retirarte yo me encargo de todo. –dijo, sin mala intención.

El de rastas no lo tomó así, lo tomó a mal y jaló del brazo a Bill, hasta el otro lado de la sala, dejando a las fans histéricas.

Tom se acercó peligrosamente al pelinegro, dejando su cara cerca de la de él, respirando su aroma. Y suspirando. Sintiendo su cálido aliento rozarle las mejillas

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? –Bill rodó los ojos al sentir la presión del cuerpo de su hermano cerca de él.

- Eres mío Bill. –susurró a su oído. –Detesto a las fans tocándote o solo con que te rocen.

Tom lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Bill, bajando suavemente por su cuello succionando un poco, dejándole un pequeño moretón.

En ese momento entró Georg.

- ¡Por Dios! –exclamó. El castaño quedó blanco de la impresión. –Eh… este eh, yo, solo… venía a llamarlos. –ahora estaba rojo como un tomate.

- Georg. –llamó Bill, apartando a su hermano que aún lo tenía aprisionado contra la pared. –Quítate. –

A Tom no le había importado que Georg los haya visto, ya es tiempo que se den cuenta de su amor.

El castaño no quiso hablar con Bill, negó con la cabeza todo el tiempo y trató de no verlo a la cara. E l guitarrista volvió al salón, donde las chicas empezaron a aglomerarse para que les firmara un autógrafo.

Sonrió y trató de olvidar que Bill estaba tan alegre por estar con ellas.

_**En el hotel .**_

Georg seguía aislado de los gemelos, ellos pensaban que lo mejor era no decirle nada, dejar que asimilara la situación y él mismo empezaría hablar con ellos.

- Tomi. –suplicaba Bill. –Tomi ven aquí.

Tom ni se inmutó, es más, se hacía el que no escuchaba y seguía rasgando las notas en su guitarra, nada especifico, pero eso hacía que se calmaran sus celos.

- Tomi. –repitió Bill, acercando su cara al rostro de su igual.

-No te cerques mucho, que alguien puede entrar, no quiero que pase lo de esta tarde. –pidió el de rastas.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por eso? –indagó el pelinegro, acercándose más a Tom. Quitando lentamente la Gibson de su mano.

Sentándose en su regazo y dejando húmedos besos en su frente, cara, llegando a la comisura de sus labios y delineando los mismos con su lengua.

El de rastas gimió, y echó la cabeza para atrás acomodándose más en el mueble en que estaban sentados, agarrando a Bill de la cintura y moviéndolo lentamente para rozar sus entrepiernas.

- Yo te amo Tom. –replicaba Bill. Agarrando las rastas de este, atrayéndolo hacia él, besándolo con ternura disfrutando su sabor, pasando su lengua detrás de sus dientes, haciendo suspirar a éste.

Podía sentir la dureza de Tom en sus nalgas, al igual que Tom sentía la de él en su estomago, rozarle suavemente, quería tener algo con él, pero sabe que en esos momentos es imposible, tanto trabajo, no les daba tiempo de nada.

- Mmmm… ohhh Bill, me estas poniendo duro. –gemía Tom.

- Ya un mes. –decía entre besos. –de que no tenemos, ni un minuto de privacidad, ahora por fin. –sintió las manos de Tom colarse por su trasero. –en 5 minutos lo hacemos. –

- Oh Bill por ¡dios! Es lo que más quiero. –levantó las manos de su gemelo para poder deslizar la camisa, después de quitársela, la tiró al suelo, lejos de ellos. –Te amo. –repetía, besando los pezones de su gemelo. Haciendo que el cuerpo del pelinegro se estremeciera al sentir su lengua acariciarle.

-Tomi… Tomi… Gimoteaba.

Hasta que el sonido del llamados de la puerta los sacó del transe.

- Abran la puerta. –era David que les llamaba. -¿Qué tanto hacen? Ya es hora de salir. Abran apresúrense. –

Bill saltó de donde estaba, buscando su camisa, y poniéndosela rápidamente. Tom agarró su guitarra e hizo que estaba limpiándola.

- Parece que lo acabas de hacer. –bromeó Tom.

- Tú también. –disparó.

Abrió la puerta nerviosamente, tratando de parecer normal.

-¡Hola! –saludó David. Viendo fijamente a Bill, éste tenía los ojos nublados, como si acabara de hacerlo. -¿Quién está con ustedes? –indagó, seriamente.

- Nadie. –contestaron al unisonó, los gemelos.

-¿Seguros? ¿No hay una chica por aquí? –preguntó, viendo cada rincón de la habitación.

- Ya te dijimos que no, ¿Qué parte no entiendes? –dijo Bill, algo nervioso.

- Bueno no importa, vámonos ya. –ordenó.

-Solo danos otros cinco minutos, quiero cambiarme de ropa. –

- Pensé que eso hacías-.

- Pues no, ahora déjanos solos. –pidió.

Bill cerró la puerta, casi en las narices de su manager, rió y se dirijió otra vez a su hermano, él quería continuar la sesión de besos. Pero Tom se lo impidió.

- Cámbiate. Nos tenemos que ir. –cortó alejando a Bill de sí mismo.

_**En el Backstage.**_

Bill te amamos gritaban las chicas, algunas se habían colado al backstage para ver a sus artistas preferidos.

Allí estaba Tom, amargado en una esquina, haciéndose el duro, mientras su hermano besaba y abrazaba a las chicas que habían llegado. Solo quería que se largaran de allí.

- Por Dios Tom. –se decía así mismo. –solo son una niñas que quieren autógrafos. Pero es que cada sonrisa de Bill me pertenece, así como cada beso de esos labios carmesí, no a ellas, ni lo conocen, no saben cómo es el en realidad. Te amo Bill. Que van a saber esas tipas que es amar a Bill, o verlo despertar cada mañana con el pelo enmarañado. Sin maquillaje.

El solo hecho de imaginárselo recién levantado le exitó, asi que dirigió la mirada a donde estaba su gemelo. Y se fue acercando a las chicas, éstas gritaron. Y Tom pensó que sería buena idea hacer que Bill lo celara.

Besó y abrazó a cuanta chica se le acercó, olvidando la promesa que le había hecho a su hermano, que jamás sería muy amable con las fans.

Bill miró a su derecha, donde estaba Tom, con unas chicas, casi entablando conversación con ellas, pero no hizo nada, tampoco sintió celos. O eso creía.

En el tour bus.

Tom. –llamó Georg. –Quiero hablar un momento contigo.

Tom asintió y se dirigió a la parte de arriba del bus, donde estaban las literas. Esperando que nadie les interrumpiera.

Bill estaba jugando a la play con Gustav, así que casi no se enteró de nada.


End file.
